Rejected Ideas 3
by Roxius
Summary: The third set of rejected ideas for P3 fics. To be truthful, though, these are just a bunch of short parody drabble with only two of them being original. Can you name all the series they parody? Please R & R!


--

Minato Arisato let out a sigh as he watched another patient rolled into ER; this was the third Apathy Syndrome patient he had to operate on in the last few hours! 'God, this Apathy Sndrome is spreading like a disease...which it is!' Minato thought as he put on his facemask and gloves.

"Are you ready, Dr. Arisato?" Yukari, Minato's personal nurse, asked.

Minato nodded and exclaimed, "ALRIGHT! LET'S BEGIN THE OPERATION!"

--

Akihiko Sanada was driving through the middle of nowhere when he happened to catch glance of a lone figure walking alongside the road. It was a young woman with short green hair, but Akihiko didn't even bother to stop as he sped by and came to his destination: Hotel Dawn.

For some reason, his boss at Blue Crown company needed something delivered to someone here.

'Shinji...could you really still be alive? Even after I shot you all those years ago?'

Oddly enough, as Akihiko entered the rundown old building, he had a feeling that maybe, just maybe, all of his questions would eventually be answered...

--

Junpei staggered as he felt another surge of overpowered emotions and paranoia flow through him. He couldn't stop the feeling that he was being taken over by another force; one much more powerful than him. He was walking aimlessly through the dorm and eventually found himself in the middle of the kitchen somehow. By now, though, the darkness had completely taken control of him.

He snatched up a large kitchen knife from the sink and smirked evilly. He was the next one to have been affected by the Gekkoukan-Hinamizawa Syndrome.

--

All his life, Minato had wondered what the outside world looked like. He had lived in an underground village since before he could remember, and all he could do to pass the time was dig and dig and dig, helping to expand the village. One day, however, he came across a strange black-and-white-and-red badge with the words 'GEKKOUKAN HIGH SCHOOL' embedded into it. Soon after that, he met a mysterious yet eccentric man who claims to be the leader of a group called "Team Gekkou".

His name was Akihiko...but Minato just called him 'Aniki'.

Together, they broke out into the world above and learned that Shadows had taken over and forced people to live underground...but the battle for freedom had begun!

--

"QUICK!" Junpei snapped, "SUMMON YOUR PERSONA!"

As the giant swarm of Shadow-like cyber energy flew towards them, Minato closed his eyes and concentrated all of his power.

"ALRIGHT! Come on...COME ON! I'M. RIGHT. HERE!! THANATOS!!"

Minato's digital form burst into light and took the shape of the demonic creature known as Thanatos. Only him and nine other special avatars in this immense online virtual world had the power to fight against the dark forces within the game itself; they are...THE INFINITY TEN!

"...I'm logging out."

"GAH! MINATO, WHY ARE YOU LEAVING?"

--

'I knew I should have respawned as a Minato Spy!' Scout Junpei thought, metal bat in hand, as he tried to run as far away from Engineer Fuuka's sentries as he could. Meanwhile, Medic Ken was busy following Heavy Mitsuru around to make sure she didn't get herself killed like last time when up against Demoman Akihiko.

Somewhere else on the battlefield, Sniper Yukari was watching from atop one of the buildings, waiting for Pyro Aigis to show herself...

--

Minato was a bit confused why the train to Gekkoukan took him to a place called Smuaru City, where rumors came true if they spread enough through the populace.

'What a fucked up town...' Minato thought with a chuckle.

--

"I SUMMON...ORPHEUS (ATk/1800 Def/1200) IN ATTACK MODE!" Minato exclaimed as he placed the card on his Duel Disk. Takaya cursed under his breath; he didn't have any monsters OR trap cards on his field to proctect him.

"Now, Orpheus," Minato commanded, "ATTACK TAKAYA'S LP DIRECTLY!" The mechanical-like puppet man swung its harp into Takaya's face, knocking the man's LP down to 0.

Minato had won the duel!

--

Even though his soul was being used to create a barrier between the human world and the demon world, Minato wasn't about to let some dork with a bowlcut take his place as main character!

Unfortunately, there was nothing he could do to change it, anyway...

--

Akihiko closed his eyes as he focused his strength from within; no matter what, he had to survive this battle and help Ken Bell become the new Mamono King! As the enemies came closer, Akihiko snapped his eyes open and gave Ken a encouraging grin.

"ALRIGHT, KEN! LET'S BELIEVE IN ONE ANOTHER! ...MAHAMA!"

Opening his mouth, Ken fired off his attack.

--

"DUDE...WHERE'S MY EVOKER?"

"...Are you sure you didn't lose your car instead?"

"HELL NO! DON'T BE STUPID!"

--

A mission to sneak into Mitsuru's room took a turn for the weird when Yukari, Junpei and Ken discovered a secret room inside the closet...and it revealed something so terrible and bizarre that none of them could believe it...

Yukari - "Oh my god...Mitsuru-sempai is an otaku?"

Junpei - "WAIT...MITSURU-SEMPAI IS THE ONE WHO STOLE ALL MY MANGA?"

Ken - "She even has a chest full of different cosplay outfits...and she's drawn doujinshi of all of us!"

Yukari - "WHY'D SHE DRAW ME WITH SUCH A BIG CHEST?"

Junpei - "...AND WHAT IS THAT I'M DOING TO KOROMARU IN THAT ONE PICTURE?"

Ken - "...heh heh..."

--

Since Minato couldn't speak, he had no way to ask why he was given a crowbar and power suit and forced to fight against the Shadows from another dimension called Ven that have taken over Earth. Although, he figured that if he COULD speak, no one would listen to him anyway...

* * *

A/N: The last of Rejected Ideas fics! If you think I've written alot of Megami Tensei fics now, just wait until Persona 4 comes out this December! BWA HA HAH HA!!

Anyway, can you guess all the parodies? Two of them aren't parodying anything, but the rest are. If you want to look now and save yourself the trouble, here's the list:

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

Drabble 1. Trauma Center

Drabble 2. Hotel Dusk: Room 215

Drabble 3: When They Cry - Higurashi

Drabble 4: Gurren Lagann

Drabble 5: .hack/G.U.

Drabble 6: Team Fortress 2

Drabble 7: Persona 2

Drabble 8: Yu-Gi-Oh

Drabble 9: No Parody

Drabble 10: Zatch Bell/ Konjiki no Gash Bell

Drabble 11: 'Dude, Where's My Car?'

Drabble 12: Not A Parody

Drabble 13: Half-Life series


End file.
